1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for communication between a mobile data processing device, particularly a client in the area of augmented reality technologies in an automation system, and/or a production machine and/or machine tool or parts thereof, having a browser installed on the mobile data processing device for the purpose of communication with a stationary data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system and method are used, by way of example, in the area of automation technology, in production machines and machine tools, in diagnosis/service support systems and for complex components, units and systems, such as vehicles and industrial machines and installations. One particularly advantageous application is in connection with AR (Augmented Reality), a novel form of human/technology interaction in which information is revealed to the user in his field of vision—for example using data goggles. The revelation is context-dependent, however, i.e. appropriate and derived from the object under consideration, e.g. a part. Thus, the actual field of vision of a fitter, for example, is augmented by information which is important to him, by revealing fitting instructions. In this case, augmented reality can replace the conventional fitting manual, among other things.